Hearts Dream Deeply
by kat kasie
Summary: A seven-year-old Bella wanders into a forest and stumbles upon a certain russet wolf who sees his mate in her as he has been waiting for a very, very long time. His is her and his story as they face the problems of growing up with the threat of being ripped away from each other at any point.
1. Chapter 1: Waiting And Escaping

**Hearts Dream Deeply**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Twilight**

**JPOV**

I never really understood why I was the way I was. But I do know that I was on this world to love one special person; my mate. I would protect her, it was my job to protect her, my job to be strong for her. And I would do it happily.**  
**

I would protect her from the world, myself if need be, but mainly I would protect her from my mortal enemy. Which wasn't all that hard considering that she wasn't even born yet. I still had 87 years until she was even alive yet. And then seven more years until she came to me.

But I would wait a million centuries if it meant I could have my eternity with my mate. Not only would she be beautiful, kind, strong, she would also be mine and mine alone. No one else could have her. **Mine.** I needed her like I needed air.

But 87 wasn't that much considering I had already waited 98 years for her. What was 87 more? Tortuous but in the end, worth it.

* * *

**94 years later...**

**BPOV**

Bella didn't like this place. It was dark. And it was cold. And she was scared. The glowed overhead chasing away some fears but it created shadows on the ground and caused the eyes of animals to reflect and glow in between the tree trunks.

But it was better than the room with the scary man. He kept watching her with his dead, cold, black eyes and his skin was deadly pale. She did nothing but cry because she missed her mommy and her daddy.

Even though Bella was scared, there was something familiar in the forest. Something that was calling to her to it. Calling her home. She tripped over a root and tried to brace herself with for falling was nothing new to her seven-year-old self. But she placed her hand on a thorn by accident and she screamed at the feeling of the thorn piercing her skin.

She sat down by the tree whose root had tripped her, not caring if she dirtied her white dress, and looked at the wound.

A howl resounded throughout the woods and it grew louder as it drew closer. But Bella wasn't scared of it, as she was sure she should be.

All she did was look up at the moon and curl up into a ball and wait for something. Anything. A sign. A vision. Something that said she would be safe from the scary man.

* * *

**So you guys? Like it? Love it? Want to rip my head off cause it was terrible? Tell me! Updates as soon as I get around to it.**

**\(n)/ KAT OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Loving and Learning

*AUTHOR** NOTE: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY. IF YOU ARE INTRESTED PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU***

**Disclaimer: Twilight is in no way mine. The only thing I own is an unhealthy obbession with Taylor Lautner...**

**JPOV**

My mate was here! My wait was over! I could smell a beautiful scent drifting towards me from the edge of the forest and I craved more of it. As Alpha of our pack, I had watched all my brothers and sister find their mates and now after 167 years of being the way I was, I would finally get my mine.

Suddenly, a shrill, blood-curdling scream resounded through the wood and everything in me halted and listened. I could smell blood and I howled in despair. I had to find her. I started running toward that amazing smell mixed with the salty tang of blood.

My wolf rattled the bars of his cage, trying to break free and get to his mate. I sniffed the air one more time and ran as fast as I could. I had to find her. I had to protect her. I had to be there for her.

I soon found myself at a clearing where a small girl with brown hair sat against a tree staring at the moon. When she saw me, she gasped and our eyes met. I could feel my soul beckoning to hers and they bound themselves which bound us to each other forever.

I walked towards her, no scent of fear coming from her. I sat down in front of her and cocked my head to the side, just looking at my mate. She wore a white dress and her eyes were chocolate brown. Her pale skin was lightly dusted with freckles and she had small cuts and bruises all over her legs and arms.

I growled at the thought of anything hurting her, she was **mine.** And I would never not protect her. She jumped at the sound and I saw her hand, the one that was bleeding. I leaned forward and nudged it with my nose. She jumped again but held out her hand to me.

A thorn sat imbedded in her palm and the wound was bleeding slightly. I leaned forward again and grasped the end of the thorn with my teeth. I pulled it out and she gasped at the pain. I spat it out to the side and licked her palm until she stopped shaking.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes and suddenly threw herself at me, wrapping her small arms as far as she could around my large neck. I rumbled in appreciation of the feel of her.

Another howl resounded through the large wood and the voice of my pack brother Embry sounded in my head.

_I'm here Jake. You can go ho- what are doing?_

_I'm with my mate. Leave. I can do patrols tonight._

_You honestly think I'm going to leave you alone? The Cullen leech is still missing. He could come back at anytime and I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself bro._

_I said leave, Embry. Do as your Alpha says._

_Dude seriously why do you have a human wrapped around your neck?_

_I told you. I'm with my mate. I finally found her. I'm not leaving._

_Fine but I'm coming over there. You should phase back and explain what's going on to her. Do you have your clothes?_

_Yeah. There are a pair of shorts about ten feet away under a bush._

_I'm on my way._

I nudged my mate on her shoulder and she dropped down. I backed away slowly until I reached the bush where my shorts were. I tried to phase back, but as soon as I tried, I felt some kind of force pushing me back into my wolf body. I tried again with the same results.

_Embry... I can't phase back._

_I noticed. Just stay where you are. I'll be there in a few seconds._

Embry, being my Second, was the brother I trusted most. So I let him come to us. I trotted over to where my mate was sitting and layed myself around her in a circle so there was no chance of her being cold. To my massive delight, she snuggled in closer to my heat and closed her eyes.

Soon, I saw the grey wolf I knew as Embry emerge from the wood. I grunted and his eyes averted to us. He nodded at me and went back into the trees and came out a moment later in human form.

He jogged over to us and I nudged my mate to get her to open her eyes. She smiled up at me and gasped when she saw the approaching form of Embry. She moved closer to me and when Embry was only a few feet away from us, she tried to hide from him in me. I didn't understand why she was so afraid of a man when she wasn't of me, a wolf.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna help you. Why don't you come out and we'll talk, okay?" Embry crooned, trying to coax her out.

She shook her head and weaseled herself closer to me, almost under me at this point.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. Please?"

She poked her head out at him and stuck her tongue out at him before diving back into me. I grumbled in amusement and warning to Embry to not get mad. He had quite the temper sometimes.

He just rolled his eyes and looked at me, asking me to do something. It was my turn to roll my eyes before nudging my mate with my nose, motioning for her to get up. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I flicked my large head toward Embry.

She popped her head out before standing up, not even reaching my shoulder when I was laying down. Embry smiled at her and she smiled back. It lit up her face and made her even more beautiful than she was before.

"What's your name?" he asked softly, holding out a hand for her to take. He helped her out of the circle of wolf that was me. I didn't let her get far though. I stood and sat directly behind her and she leaned into my chest.

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm kinda lost but I like this place better than being with the scary man," her voice was silk and bells, smooth and pretty.

"What scary man?" Embry asked, his brow furrowing.

"I don't know his name, but he was really pale and had dead black eyes. He k-kidnapped me from my mommy and daddy. I miss them," she explained. I knew without a doubt that she was talking about a vampire. It made me angry to know that my mate, my Bella had been kidnapped by a leech.

Embry frowned and pulled something out of his shorts pocket. He unfolded a picture of Edward Cullen, the one that had left his coven about five months ago, and showed to my mate. She gasped and pointed to it.

"That's him! How'd you get a picture of him? His eyes are different now," Bella said, leaning I to me further. My mind was frozen.

My mate, my Bella, had been kidnapped for five months by my mortal enemy, he same leech we'd been chasing after ever since he disappeared? My humanity was leaving fast, being replaced by pure, adamant rage and purpose to take revenge for my mate. And it wasn't coming back anytime soon.

* * *

**You guys know what to do! Review please! 5 reviews and I post the next chapter tomorrow!****  
**

**KAT OUT**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding and Asking

***AUTHOR NOTE: This is not going to be an Edward-friendly story or an Alice-friendly one either so if you like either of them, you've been warned. But I do like Rosalie and Emmett so they will be in here as good guys-ish as well as Jasper. Still looking for a Beta so PM me if you're interested!***

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I started up school again and it got me off track. I hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV (Embry)**

Jacob was insatiable. His wolf was going crazy and had taken over the human side of him. I was slightly afraid of what would be going on in his mind. Bella on the other hand was not even scared of him.

In fact, he seemed more hostile toward me than anything. I guess the bond between him and his imprint was more prominent than our bond as brothers. She just wrapped her arms around his neck for a moment and then he sat up straighter. She scurried underneath his stomach and hugged her knees as he layed down more, covering her, sheltering her from the world.

It made me think of my imprint, Lainey. She was the perfect girl for me, mature enough to let me be the kid I was inside. All of our brothers and sister had the perfect mate. Paul had his Katie, who was feisty enough to tame the tempered wolf.

Jared had Kim, who was kid enough inside to loosen him up a bit. Sam had his Leah and Leah had her Sam, who matched each other in feisty-ness and gentleness. Quil had Claire, who were both kid enough to get along. Seth had his Anna, who was sweet and quiet to match the dorky loudness of her mate.

And now Jake had his Bella, who seemed to be quiet and shy but brave and strong which was exactly what he needed. He'd had to watch all of us get our mates without his and that had to have been tough.

After I tore myself from my inner thoughts, I looked back at the wolf and little girl. He had wrapped himself around her and she had curled up into him, sleeping. I smiled and knew that if I stayed much longer, Jake , or his wolf, would go ballistic. So I left and headed over to Sam's where I could discuss this turn of events with him.

Sam used to be a violate soul before he met his mate, but even though that was years ago, I was still a bit wary of him. He had quit phasing about 5 years ago but we still went to him for advice. He was quite wise when we had serious issues.

It took me a few minutes to get to his and Leah's house, but when I finally reached it, Sam was waiting for me. He'd heard the howls and wanted to know what was going on.

"Jake finally found his mate," I explained and Leah came out of the house smiling.

"That's great! He's been waiting a long time. He deserves it," she said. But I held my hand up.

"Problem is, not only is she seven years old, she has been held captive for five months by the same leech we've been hunting, Edward Cullen. Another thing, Jake's wolf took over and he's gone feral and before that happened, he couldn't phase back."

Sam's eyes widened and Leah's mouth fell open. Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, that's a problem. Did he show any aggression toward her?" Sam asked.

I shook my head and said,"In fact, he was really protective of her and was way more aggressive toward me than anything else."

"Embry Call, do not tell me you left him alone with her?! Do you have any idea what his wolf could do to her?" Sam yelled.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He showed no aggression toward her. When I left, his body was completely wrapped around her keeping her warm. His mind showed nothing other than anger at the leech and protectiveness toward her. Would your wolf have done anything to harm your mate? Even if he'd taken over control of your body?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Sam shook his head. "My point exactly," I replied.

He didn't know what to do about getting Jake back in his human body or about getting the wolf to relent control but he thought he knew someone who would.

Chase Black, Jacob's great-to the 8th or 9th degree-nephew, was the hypothetical Chief of the tribe but in the technical sense, Jacob was. He knew quite a lot about the history of the pack and had gained quite a lot of knowledge that had been passed down from Billy and the rest of his forefathers.

I phased and checked up on Jacob's mind. Still wolf and still wrapped around his imprint. I arrived at Chase's house where he lived with his wife, Ana Black. When I got there, I phased back and pulled on my shorts.

I walked up to the door and knocked, stepping back to allow the door to open. When it did, I was greeted by the tan skin and black hair of Ana, brown eyes glowing with happiness. When she saw me, she looked back and called for Chase.

The paler skin and black hair combined with dark eyes of Chase Black came into view. His face became somber when he saw me. We only came to him if it was super serious. And it was.

* * *

**I'm sorry I left off there! I have a poll up on my profile. Please go and check it out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel so warm! **

**KAT OUT**


	4. Chapter 4: Growing and Writing

***So, you guys, I decided to make up for not posting like I should be and post this chapter ahead of time! Yay! Still looking for a Beta so PM me if you are interested and with this, I give you the 4th chapter of HEARTS DREAM DEEPLY***

**(oh yeah and there's a poll up on my profile. Please go and vote!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides the OC characters to be brought in shortly. If I owned Twilight, Jacob would get the girl and make lots of little Jakes and Bellas!**

**JPOV**

Having the wolf take over had been a strange experience for me. It was like we had switched places where he had control and I was just a voice in the back of his head. That was until Embry showed back up with Chase Black, Rebbeca's great to whatever extent grandson and the hypothetical Chief of the tribe since I wasn't technally supposed to be alive at this point.

The wolf did not like the fact that he was trying to be with his imprint, his mate, and two males in their prime come up to us. They said something to my mate, my Bella, but I did not understand, being in the state I was in.

She had nodded and stood up. She had put her little hands on either side of my head and looked into my eyes, stared even. The wolf had been mesmerized and had become even more so when she had pressed her forehead against ours and just breathed.

He had snuffled his nose against the juntion of her shoulder and neck and breathed until he was content to let my human mind take over but I still could not phase back into my human form.

Everytime I tried, it felt as if an invisible force was pushing me back into my wolf body. When my human sectience had come back, Chase was able to explain to me a tale of it happening before to one Alpha who had found his mate before she had fully ripened into a grown woman.

He too couldn't phase back, stating it felt like an unseen hand pushing him back. Lucky for him, his mate had only been around 17 about to turn 18 and as soon as she reached the age 18 he phased back immediately.

My Bells was only seven. If the legend were true, I would be unable to phase back into human form for 11 more years. More waiting until I could fully be with my mate. Fate was against me. Always had been.

At least I could see and smell my mate when those long years I could not. Bella seemed comfortable to be around me, even when I had completely no control over the wolf. She seemed to love me already. And I would take those 11 years day by day just like the rest.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER...

As time went by, it became easier to be wolf all the time. Bella, at age nine now, had become much more comfortable around the guys and around the forest. She now could weave her way through to anywhere she wanted to go although her favourite way to get around was riding wolf-back.

And hell, it was my favourite way to get her around too. She had grown less timid and she loved to talk to me. Considering it was always one-sided, we always held good conversations. I could nod when I agreed or shake my head when I didn't.

Every night, we slept together under ther stars after looking up at them and just watching them twinkle. We had found a clearing where we could see the sky perfectly.

We slept the same way every night, me wrapped around her and her in the middle. She was never cold and never had bad dreams and I slept more soundly than I had while being human.

Bella had soon grown tired of the dress after about three days and had asked one of the guys, most likely Embry, if she could have something else to wear. Katie, Paul's feisty Texan-born mate, had supplied her with a pair of jean shorts, that she always wore now, and a grey t-shirt with a howling wolf on it ironically.

Her mouse-brown hair had been rather short when I had found her, but now, it was relatively long, reaching past her waist. The cuts had healed, the bruises faded. She was whole and glowing and happy. And that made me happy.

One day, she asked someone the question I knew would be coming soon.

"Hey Em, what does Jake look like for real?" Bella's silken voice had done nothing but gotten smoother and duskier as time went by.

"Why don't you sit down with him and I'll tell you the stories Jake and I have about growing up?" Embry suggested.

He looked at me just to make sure I was okay with it. Instead of answering, because I couldn't really answer, I just lay down on my side and my mate naturally curled up next to me.

"You see, Bells, Jake looks a lot like me, or he used to anyway. He had a bigger nose and bigger hands and longer hair and don't forget he was taller than me by a good six inches. He was really big too. Any normal human would look at him and thought,'Whatever gym that guys going to, it works!' He was quite muscular and sturdy. He loved to build cars and ride motorcycles. He was great with his hands and could build anything you could dream of! That's why he's the Alpha. That and his lineage. Jake's great grandfather was the last Alpha so the job fell to him when he phased.

"When Jake and I were younger, much much younger, he, Quil, and I used to get into all kinds of trouble. We were the trio to beat. We used to cause all kinds of mayhem! Like the time when we tricked up our principals car to where the buttons were doing all of the wrong things! If he honked the horn, it turned on the radio! If he turned on the radio, it turned on the windshield wipers! If he turned on the windshield wipers, it turned on the car alarm! The look on Mr. Mendietta's face was priceless! And the other time when we..."

At this point in his story, I started to tune out and just snooze, enjoying the feel of my mate's touch and the smell of her scent. Listening to Embry's tales reminded me of when we were much much younger, about 100 or more years ago. It made me mentally smile at the memories of before we phased.

Even though I missed the simpler days of humanity, I wouldn't give up my superhuman abilities for the world. It brought too much into my life that I would miss. Like my mate, for example.

Losing her would mean losing everything. I couldn't let that happen no matter what. The leech that had kidnapped my mate hadn't been seen for two years, seven months, and 13 days and I hadn't missed him one bit.

He would return eventually, for that I was prepared. If I ever caught his scent, he'd be dead in five minutes. And that was a promise.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER...

Within the four years that have passed since I found my mate, she has blossomed so much, she looked like a flower. A tiger lilly if I may. And she smelled like one too. Flowers and fresh cream.

At the age of 11, she had grown from skinny and short to slender and petite. She grew a total of 8 inches and I was proud of her. The growing pains got her during the night sometimes and I was always there to comfort her.

Katie had to replace the t-shirt with a night-sky blue tank top and the shorts with a pair of jeans. Not only was my Bella's body growing, it was developing. Instead of flat-chested, she was developing small breasts and Katie, who was quickly becoming Bella's foster mom, had to go out and buy training bra's.

The wolf was proud and I was proud that our mate was growing up to become a beautiful young girl. Freckled and pale with chocolate eyes and long curly brown hair, she was turning into quite the beauty.

She spent all the more time out exploring the wood with me trailing behind just in case of course. She came back to me covered in dirt and small scrapes with twigs in her hair and the biggest smile on her face, eyes all alight.

I sent her to Paul and Katie's place for a shower and overheard a conversation between her and Katie.

"Bella, what am I gon' do with you child? You come here covered in dirt, leaves, and twigs in yer hair. I love you, honey, but why do you go exploring so often?" Katie asked, in her pure Texan accent.

"I wanna be able to show Jake all my favourite places when he's human again. That way we can go exploring together!" Bella replied, making my heart melt. She loved me in her own 11 year old way. And that was good enough for me.

* * *

2 YEARS LATER...

Over all, my Bella had grown into the perfect 13 year old, hardly any tantrums and hormonal days. But what drove me, the wolf, crazy was that now she was close to being almost fully developed into the woman she would be for eternity with me.

And he both loved and hated it for many reasons. He loved it because that meant she readying to be the age where he could finally claim her. He hated it because it meant males would look at her like that now. He also hated it because it meant she wasn't the little girl he'd raised, she was growing up. He also loved it because she was growing up.

Gone was the scrawny, abused seven year old. Gone was the skinny, short nine year old. Gone was the slender, petite eleven year old. Here was the close to fully developed, slightly curvy 13 year old.

She'd had to switch to a tank top two sizes bigger and khaki shorts that were only about six inches long. The wolf salivated and loved her. The man loved and cared for her. Bella had confessed that she was falling in love with the man in a wolfs body that had saved her from the leech to Katie who had squealed with joy, still a twenty year old in the same twenty year old body. The mates of wolves stopped aging when the wolf claimed them as theirs.

I hadn't meant to overhear but I couldn't help but feel such joy that I licked her face when I saw her. She didn't even complain, just laughing and hugging my neck. She was always happy to see me. Even when she didn't feel like being happy.

Bella soon found out that growing up as a girl had its challenges especially when you hit womanhood. It pained me when I could smell the hormones going crazy and a few days later smell blood from her for five to seven days straight.

I whined for her when the cramps hit. Through the bond we shared because of the imprint, I could feel her pain and I did what I could to help. Most of the time, Bella just needed a snuggle session where my warmth would sooth the cramping muscles.

And it only brought us that much closer. I loved her, the way she trusted me so completely, the way she never was afraid even though I had episodes of total wolf control.

She knew what to do if it happened. Take my head in her hands and close her eyes and just breathe with me, then lay down and the wolf would curl up around her. We would sleep and I would wake up human minded again.

Bella had grown a taste for climbing trees since she was twelve and I was nervous for the obvious reason when she climbed the really tall trees. But even though I was nervous, I trusted her to tell me if she got too scared or too high up.

She'd also gotten quite into writing, having had the pack women teach her since I couldn't be away from here long enough for her to go to school. She'd recently wrote a poem about the winter. She called it "Winter Comes Unwelcome" and it was my favourite writing of hers. She would read it and the rest of them if I asked her to.

_Winter Comes Unwelcome:_

_Winter comes as a backstabbing friend_

_Slinking in when it thinks we're not watching_

_Freezing, frosting, biting at your skin_

_It never relinquishes, never gives in_

_Chasing birds away_

_Killing all the trees_

_Freezing the animals_

_Locking away the warmth and getting rid of the keys_

_We can never see it_

_But we can sure feel it_

_When Jack Frost starts a'nipping_

_And the fires start a'roaring_

_All I know is that you're keeping me warm_

_And winter has no power over me anymore_

_Spring has come and summer is on the way_

_All I know is that you and I are okay_

_The summer reminds me of you_

_Warm, fun, bringer of happiness_

_All I know is that you're mine and I'm yours_

I don't know but it sounds more like a love poem to me...

But it doesn't matter because it's her way of saying I love you without actually saying anything at all. And that was okay with me.

* * *

**OMIGOSH that's the longest chapter I've written so far! Hope you liked it and remember to review and check out the poll I have on my profile!**

**KAT OUT**


	5. Chapter 5: Threatening and Controlling

**I don't know about you but it snowed where I am and it was AWESOME! :) But it cut off my internet access :( It was also way worth it to go and get to play in the snow that we Texans only get once every 10 years or so... :)**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS:**

**I had a review asking me some questions that I probably need to clarify right now.**

**Yes, Bella sleeps outside with Jake but she goes to Katie and Paul's house to shower every night.**

**Bella's parent situation will be shown in the chapter below.**

**Edward(sorry Edward-lovers, he's not gonna be all sparkles and rays of sunshine in this story) will be introduced in this chapter as well.**

**Everything about Bella's past will be explained in this chapter so sit tight, lay back, and enjoy my story...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Twilight**

**JPOV**

**2 YEARS LATER...**

If anyone had told me 158 years ago that I'd be find my mate in a seven year old that had been abused by a leech and would grow up to become a beautiful 15 year old girl in what seemed like only a year, I would've laughed in their face.

But here I was. And here I'd stay.

Bella had grown up even more in these last two years and I still both loved and hated it. I loved it because it was only three more years until I could finally be human again and be a normal, or not so normal, man with my girl.

I also hated it because it mean that she was being looked at by men whenever she, Katie, and Anna, Seth's mate, went out into town for a shopping spree. The wolf was very territorial and protective but I knew not to worry. Bella had admitted that she loved me three months ago and the thought would always calm the wolf down.

Today, Bella and Katie were going to Port Angeles for a shopping trip and of course I was going along through the woods, never seen nor heard. Just in case they needed me.

The went into a small shop and soon came rushing out, spooked looks on their faces. They hurried along the sidewalk and went into a bookstore nearby.

They were in there for a while and I watched the shop they'd rushed out of and was glad I did. Edward Cullen came strolling out and subtly sniffed the air. A conniving smile slipped onto his pale face and he headed toward the bookstore where my mate and Paul's mate were.

I growled menacingly and his head whipped around to stare into the trees where I was hidden. He snarled and looked back at the bookstore but turned away. Unfortunately, he headed toward me. The wolf was begging to be let loose and to bite the leech's face off.

"Ah, Jacob Black is it? I think you know what I'm here for. And what is the little flea-ridden puppy gonna do about it? Nothing. The little one escaped my clutches once but she will not be so lucky as to do so now. And maybe I'll drain the other wolf's girl as well, just for a snack while the little one trembles in fear," the leeched hissed at me.

I could deal with him threatening my mate, knowing that I could take him out easily, but the moment he threatened my brothers mate, he sealed his fate. No leech, Cullen or not, could threaten two imprints and get away.

The wolf begged and trashed to have control. My mind wanted to give over to the wolf, to brutally murder the abomination in front of me. It took all 192 years of self control not to rip the leech's head right of his sparkly neck and burn his body.

The wolf was having none of it. He refused to relent and he soon was taking over my mind bit by bit and I could do nothing to stop him. A loud growl escaped my muzzle and the leech directed his attention back at me.

"She smells divine, does she not? I could drink her dry and never be satisfied again. Or maybe I should just take samples and while her body creates more, I will never run out! I shall never thirst again!" Cullen sneered at me.

That was the last straw for both man and wolf. I was left defenseless from the wolf s control and it wasn't pretty inside his mind. And I was stuck in it. And there was no Bella to help me now.

**BPOV**

Bella was scared out of her wits. Edward Cullen was following her and Katie was with her. Jake was who knows where and to put it plain, Bella was terrified.

Not only was she with Katie, she was defenseless against a leech. Maybe she could lead him to where Jake could catch a scent and- no, that would put her mate in danger and she could not have that.

She had admitted to Jake that she was falling for him. It was hard not to. He was a constant in her life and Bella had never had that before. She didn't remember her parents that well but she remembered enough to know that they were dead.

When Edward had first taken her, they'd walked past the living room. Her parents had been on the couch, laid over and in a sort of un-natural looking position. When she'd questioned it, Edward had told her they were sleeping. Being the six year old girl she was, she had believed it. Not even questioned it again. Edward led her out of the house, saying that he was going to take care of her from then on. He'd told her that her parents had told him to take her away because they didn't want her any more.

He'd always lied to her. He'd killed her parents and them told her that they hadn't wanted her. What kind of sick and twisted person would you have to be to tell that to a little girl?Probably a sick creature indeed.

**JPOV(his mind taken over the wolf)**

Mate. Danger near.

My Bella.

Afraid. Not of me. Leech.

Destroy. Rip. Tear. Kill.

Bella, mate, mine.

Always mine.

Sweet scent. Too sweet.

Not hers. Enemy.

Another scent.

Paul. Paul's. Not mine.

Still need me.

Bella. Scared.

No need to be scared.

I am here.

Doesn't know that.

Might do something stupid.

Need her. Love her. Want her.

Get to her get to her.

Help. Let her know.

Leech scent. Burning.

Blocked.

Destroy. Rip. Tear. Kill.

Only one arm.

Howl to her. To Bella.

Her scent.

Flowers and cream.

Mine.

Another scent.

Sweet but covered in Paul's.

Paul's mate. Protect.

Bella.

See her.

Brown eyes. Pale skin.

Green eyes. Pale skin. Red hair. Paul's.

Not mine.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Have her. See her.

Fear scent.

Saw him. Afraid. Not of me.

Go to her.

Blocked.

Leech scent. Pain.

Got me.

Destroy. Rip. Tear. Kill.

One less arm.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Come to me. Hands on fur.

Sweet scent. Flowers and cream. Mine.

Brown eyes. Pale skin. Brown hair.

Mine. That scent.

Mine. Sniff her neck. Mine.

Push her away.

Leech to be dealt with. Howl for help.

Paul's mate holding my mate.

She wants to come to me.

Let her come to me.

Wait, leech.

Destroy. Rip. Tear. Kill.

"Jacob!" Her voice.

"Come back to me!" Bella.

Leech gone.

Dead? Escaped? Vanished?

"Jake."

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Mine. Forever.

* * *

**Well? Hate it? Like it? Tell me! Sorry for the wait, my internet was cut off for THREE STINKIN DAYS. But I do what I can. Never know. Maybe it'll snow again here?**

**Kat =^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6: Living and Promising

***AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Thank God I now have a Beta so hallelujah this chapter won't be absolutely terrible. Well I sure hope not cause you never know...**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing besides two fat lazy retarded cats who like to annoy me when I'm trying to write.**

**JPOV:**

To say it plain, I felt terrible. Not only had I given to the wolf so completely that it took Bella more than 30 minutes to calm me down enough to come back to her, but I had nearly killed Edward Cullen when we needed him to give us information. Not only had I nearly killed him but I had let him escape afterwards.

The only sentience I had was that I was now the almost-proud owner of a vampire arm. It was kinda creepy but it made me feel better that Edward Cullen was out there somewhere with only one arm.

My Bella, my sweet and beautiful 15 year old Bella, had assured me that there was nothing else I could've done. She had saved her and Katie and that's all she cared about. Paul on the other hand was not too keen with me about letting his imprint be in the presence of a leech.

But I had saved her and he was grateful for that. Bella, Katie, Anna, Lainey, and Kim had decided to have a girls night in so I was left alone for a few hours. Bella had promised she would sleep out with me though and I was grateful for her thinking of me, knowing that the wolf would not have been happy if he couldn't have had that precious time with his mate.

While the bloodsucker had nicked me once on the shoulder, it had already healed and that was convenient because Bella hated it when I was hurt. I hated to have anything that upset my imprint.

When she was happy, I was happy. And just knowing that I made her happy, it made my soul sing in joy and dance with delight.

I decided to stay outside Katie's window and guard the girls that when I sensed a presence behind me I turned and growled

_Hey it's just me._ Embry said

_Oh hey Embry sorry, natural Alpha instinct._

_Eavesdropping I see._

_No-Maybe._

_Let me join in on the fun._ Embry grinned

After a few hours of listening to all of their needs from the guys making Embry self-conscious

"So Bella, how do you feel about Jacob?" Katie asked

"Well as a wolf I couldn't believe I wasn't terrified as a seven-year old, there was something about him that made him safe and comforting."

"He is a keeper would you go for him when you turn eighteen and he turns back to human?" Lainey asked

"Yes, he sounds like a wonderful guy from all the stories Embry told me, I want to be his."

I smiled on the inside to hear her say those words made everything feel just as great

"Look at the time! I gotta go with Jake."

_Oh jeez I'll see you later I'm gonna go see if the leech has been close._ Embry said

_Right behind you._ Quil said

I nodded and Embry trotted into the trees

I looked to see Bella opening the front door and smiling as she saw me, my tongue lolled out, she giggled and walked on the grass I trotted over to our tree where we usually slept and make a cocoon for her to sleep in, she yawned and slept within my fur sighing.

"Hey Jacob." She sighed

I turned my head to look at her those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes staring at me in wonder.

"Thank you, for taking care of me for having everyone protect me, I know I haven't said it once but I am grateful for all your pack's protection. If you hadn't found me years ago who knows where I would be."

My tongue lolled out and I licked her from chin to cheek she giggled and smiled I stood up and waved my head to her so she could get on my back.

She smiled grabbing onto my fur and heaving herself up I reassured she was securely on and trotted at a slow pass through the safe side of the woods.

_Hey Embry how's the deep end of the forest looking?_

_No sign of the bloodsucker and no scent it's like it disappeared like he disappeared._

_What? How is that possible? Look into it._

_No problem._

Once we got to the beach, I found the cove I used to go to when I wanted to be alone, after my mom died. No one knew about this place except Embry and I and now I can share it with my Bella.

"This place is so cool." She gasped

She looked out to the view of the beach and the cliffs close to it

"You have to take me cliff diving one day when you get back to yourself."

She grinned I looked over at her and gave her the "Are you kidding?" look

"Come on please." She pouted sadly

I grumbled and heaved

"Please. Pretty please."

I couldn't say no to my beautiful imprint

I nodded and laid down close to the opening of the cove, she joined me and laid down in the confines of my fur and slowly as her heart slowed for sleep so did mine.

EPOV (Embry's)

I ran the perimeter with Quil and no scent of the leech nor his tracks it like he vanished into thin air

"It's not possible for a vampire's scent to vanish Em." Quil interjected

"He's gotta be around."

When we got to the clearing that's when we got a bunch of different bloodsucker scents

"Oh God, there's so many scents burning my nose." Quil growled

When we got closer we saw a left over fire with smoke coming out behind a rock, once we looked around there was a Cullen ,the small black haired one, head rested on a stick with a V slashed into her forehead, her eyes and by the remains of her body in ash for looks like someone knew about Bella's blood being potent to all vampires, so whoever "killed" Cullen, they're not done.


	7. Chapter 7: Confronting and Defending

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hey you guys! This is the seventh chapter so enjoy and tell me if it sucks or if it don't. Reviews make my heart warm and make me want to write more. Thanks so much to Grumpy DelSan13 for reviewing every chapter. You make my day! :)**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it when Embry told me that they found one of the Cullen's burning. And it wasn't even Edward. It was the little freaky female. The leaders wife, nonetheless. The leader was furious that he'd lost his wife. His adopted children were mourning the loss of their "mother".

What confused us me and the pack was the V carved into her forehead. I was confused but Embry told me the Cullen's refused to say anything about it. They closed up after he mentioned it. The wolf was not happy at all with this newest problem because it meant a vamp was close to his mate.

We didn't sleep together that night. Not because she didn't want is too but it was because I felt she would be safer inside while I guarded the house. Bella slept restlessly that night and eventually couldn't sleep at all. She kept reaching out for something in her sleep and had to keep getting up to get more and more blankets.

She wasn't warm enough without me. She needed me as I needed her but I couldn't take any chances for her being taken. It was better one restless night than dieing everyday for an eternity. It was a terrible night for all.

The next day, Bella spent the day with me, walking around the forest, picking flowers or just seeing the sights. My wolf was on edge and really wanted to be around her as long as he could. It wasn't fair to keep her confined with me all the time but I needed her with me.

That night, I had Embry take me to the Cullen Residence. Of course, when Bella heard, she insisted she come with us. Since I couldn't talk, Embry would be my translator.

My wolf recoiled at the thought of going anywhere near a leech nest, never mind taking my mate with me. But the man, me, needed answers. Bella rode wolf-back the way there and would stay by my side the entire time.

When we arrived, the clan leader was out to meet us as well as the creepy little pixie looking one with her husband. The blonde female and the curly haired male were outside as well but more to the back of the group.

"Ah welcome Jacob Black. And his Second who will be translating for us. I assume this is about my mate's annihilation?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, about that. Do you know why? I mean your kind doesn't just go around slaughtering random other vamps, do they?" Embry asked, half joking.

"No. This is not usual for most of our kind. There is only a few handfuls who would resort to this kind of death. Unless it was one of your wolves, which I'm sure it wasn't," he said.

I growled at the mention that my wolves could have done such a thing. While they would have loved to, we wouldn't have done it without reason.

The little pixie one jumped at my growl and stared at me and the 15 year old girl plastered to my side.

"Bella, isn't it? Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice chirped, sounding like a chipmunk on crack. I growled fiercely at the leech who dared address my mate in such terms, terms of trying to be friends. I would have no such thing. I would not allow it!

"Is he always like this? You could do so much better than a mutt you know. I mean look at you! With my fashion sense, you could look like a million bucks and catch all the guys!" Alice said, not knowing that it might have been her last sentence if my mate hadn't been there.

Embry immediately jumped in front of me, holding me back from jumping across the distance and tearing off the leech's head. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He nodded and backed away. She laid her hand in between my eyes and then wrapped her arms around my neck like she would when she was little and scared the scary man would come back for her.

How ironic was it that she was doing this in front of the "scary man"'s family. She let go and turned to the astonished family of leeches.

"While I thank you for your offer, I would appreciate you not insulting my mate in front of me. I need no one to make me any prettier or change me in any way. The only man I need is right here with me and he loves me for who I am. And that's more than enough," Bella said, stiffly toward the black haired leech.

"But please reconsider! The 'man' you love isn't even a man! He's a mutt. Look at him. Seething and growling. He tried to attack me. You call that a loving man?" Alice said.

"I asked you once. I will not ask you again. Do. Not. Insult. My. Mate," Bella seethed. The wolf purred in satisfaction that she called him her mate.

"Don't tell me you've bound yourself to this abomination? He hasn't claimed you has he?" Alice asked, a disgusted look on her pale face.

"You have the audacity to call my mate an abomination? What are you? Hmm? A freak of nature. You have no right to be alive! Do not insult my mate again!"

"I have every right. Don't act like you'd rather have this thing more than my sophisticated intelligent brother, Edward. He could give you the world. This dog would do nothing but drag you down."

That was the last straw for my Bella. She marched right over to the little bitch and slapped her across the face. While I knew her hand would really hurt, she didn't even show it.

"I told you. DO NOT INSULT MY MATE! YOUR BROTHER KILLED MY PARENTS AND KIDNAPPED ME! DO NOT TELL ME HE IS EITHER SOPHISTICATED NOR INTELLIGENT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKERS!" Bella screamed at her.

I was so proud of her when she walked back over to me, burying her face in my chest. I rumbled in appreciation at the feel of her body and the fact she'd told of a leech.

The little pixie looked shocked and a little angry. That thing had no right to be angry, let alone alive. If Bella hadn't been there, the Cullen's would have been three short instead of two.

* * *

** Eh? Eh? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me! New chapters posted every day to every other day.**

**Kat =^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8: Aching and Waking

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made my day! In this chapter, things will be made clear. A huge thank you to my beautiful Beta FairyEli! Clap clap clap clap clap clap. Without her, you'd be reading some terrible word vomit. Worse than now even. If that's possible...**

**JPOV**

**2 YEARS LATER...**

If I thought having a 15 year old mate was hard, then having a 17 year old mate was torturous. Bella had now reached full development at 5'6, 110 lbs., and a surprising B plus. She was even more beautiful than before and I almost refused to let her go out with Katie. I couldn't help it. She was _mine_.

It didn't help that Katie had got her into more feminine clothes and it showed all the sweet contours of her body. And I thought some ungodly things about her. I couldn't help it. One more year. One more year. One year. One more year.

That was a mantra in my mind. It refused to cease. One more year. One more year. One more year. Then she'd be mine. Then I could love her like I wanted to. I could kiss her. I could hold her. I could sleep with her as a man. One more year. One more year.

It didn't help that she was a very delicious smelling girl. Fresh flowers and cream. A perfect mixture of sweet and tangy. I could get drunk off her scent alone. I just wanted to bathe in it. I also didn't help that she smelled so strongly of me. It was her scent and mine was always there underneath its perfume.

The wolf, as twisted as he was, found delight in this and was always urging me to put more of our scent on her. So every male would know that she was _mine, mine alone._ (my own. My preciousssss... yes I was feeling like Smèagol at the time) I couldn't help myself.

Paul and Embry laughed at me for being so hung up over a white girl until I reminded them of their imprints, both non-natives. I mean, Paul's mate was a pure southern Belle as I'd ever seen. Embry's mate was as pale as the clouds with blonde hair almost as white. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear winter day.

They didn't laugh at me for a while. I would've beat them if they had. I was Alpha anyway. Bella loved to spend time around me. She'd told me herself that the moment I was human, she was going to jump me and she and I wouldn't be seen for a while and I'd have to carry her until she could walk straight again. Katie had promised that all of the wolves were amazing the first, second, third, forth, fifth, and well hell they were amazing every time. Her words, not mine.

It took a little coaxing from Embry to get Bella to tell me that her 18th birthday was coming up in exactly nine months and 27 days. She felt so lost because her body longed for me and I couldn't soothe that ache not for nine months and 27 days I couldn't. To hear her say such things, it made my wolf howl in delight and the man sing for joy.

She wanted us. She needed us. Nine months. 27 days. A tortuous nine months. An agonizing 27 days. Eternity was taking too long to pass. I longed for her to be 18 but even I knew that I couldn't speed up time. A watched pot never boils. A watched mate never ripens. And I'd have to deal with it.

I could still dream, couldn't I?

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER...

I. Was. Dying. I swear if I didn't have some way to release my pent up energy from 11 shitty years of abstinence with a hot as hell mate, I was going to become the second volcano in Washington. And it wouldn't even be pretty either.

It would be a pile of smoke, ashes, and blue balls. And no one wants to see that, unless it's Bella. I bet Bella wants to see that and much much more- GAH! What was I doing to myself?

One month. 27 days. One month. 27 days. One month. 27 days. One stinkin' month. 27 stinkin' days. Time couldn't move any slower. Every day felt like a year. Every month felt like 30 years. I was dying. And no one could do anything about it.

I could do this.

* * *

EXACTLY 42 DAYS LATER... ( so that leaves about 15 days till Bella's birthday)

I couldn't do this. I didn't think it was possible to be so turned on. And Bella wasn't even doing anything. It was just the thought of finally ravishing that body. The thought of holding and kissing her. The thought of making love to her, hot and slow. Oh my, God. Save me now.

I was going to die of sexual frustration if that was even possible bit then of course I am a werewolf sort of so who the hell is saying that is is not possible to die such a death? Not me. I'm a believer. It was happening to me. I swore I would be dead before the 15 days were over.

Please. Please. Please. Please let it be 15 days later already... for everyone's sake. I would not be held responsible for my actions until then. Even Embry could tell I was agitated and he wasn't even phased when he realized why I was in such a foul mood. I could not find it in myself to even care who knew that I was whipped and I hadn't even kissed her yet.

Oh those soft yearning pink lips would be all mine. I could claim them and finally, finally they would be moving with mine in harmony. Nothing else would matter. Everything else would fade out and it would just be us, alone and free to do whatever we wanted.

I could claim her and then she would be mine forever, 18 for all eternity with me. 15 days. 15 days. 15 days. 15 days. 15 days. Too long, too long, too long. I wanted her NOW! But I couldn't have her. Yet.

* * *

15 DAYS LATER...

The dawn crept to us that morning. The sunshine shone blatantly in my eyes and I awoke. I stretched and rubbed my hands over my eyes - wait - hands? I looked down and saw I was human once again. I gasped when I saw my Bella sprawled out on top of me.

Instantly reacting, I grabbed hold of her soft body and groaned. She felt even better than I ever imagined. She started to wake up when I realized I itty-bitty ever-so-important detail. I was butt naked.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA Did you like that, hmmm? Well good. Review. I'm expecting at least 5 reviews per chapter. Less than that really discourages me to write and I may never finish it... I hope no one wants that to happen.**

** But anyway, still love all of you strange people who bother to even read my story!**

**KAT OUT =^-^= **


	9. Chapter 9: Dying and Ravishing

**Chapter Ten:**

**Hey you guyses! It's me again! Go check out my story Daycare Daydreams, please! It's gonna be pretty good, I hope...**

**Disclaimer:**

**How many times do I have to say it, dammit? I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight.**

JPOV

Oh my, God. I was human again. Not only was I human, but my Bella was with me and I was holding her. But I was also butt naked. Great. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my body because I definitely wasn't. I had nothing to be ashamed of. My muscles were prominent and defined. I'd known enough girls, not in the Biblical sense, to know that I wasn't the ugliest guy in the area. And size, are you kidding me? No problem there. I got it.

But I didn't want Bella's first look at my human body be like this. So I unwillingly tore my arms away from her soft body and stood, a little unsteady in my human body after 11 years on four legs.

I then ran, still a bit unsteady, to one of the many places in the wood where clothes were hidden for instances were one of the pack didn't have clothes. Like me. I grabbed a pair of shorts and ran back towards the scent that was calling my name, calling me home to my mate.

I didn't want to wake her so I ran quietly and found she was already awake. She sat up, a worried look plastered on her sleepy face. She had never woken up alone before. She looked around for me but couldn't see with her human senses.

She looked very confused but when I stepped out of the tree line to where she could see me, she gasped and stood very quickly. She ran towards me and threw herself at me. I caught her and help her against me, the happiest man alive. Her arms wrapped around my neck, like she would when she was scared, and sobbed into the crook of my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down her back, comforting her and myself at the same time.

After a few minutes, or maybe it was hours, I didn't know, her sobs quieted themselves and I just held her, reveling in the feel of my mate. She pulled back to look at me again, with tears welling up in her eyes. Then she crashed her lips against mine and I stiffened but soon relaxed, kissing her back. She and I groaned in unison as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Her tongue slid across my lips as did mine against hers. She opened her mouth and my tongue rushed in, eager to taste her sweetness. Hers battled against mine in a fight for dominance. I eventually won and I pulled her close, closer than I thought was possible. She broke away for a breathe but I stopped her and kissed down her jaw and down her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot that caused her to shiver and gasp.

"I love you, Bella," I said, my voice huskier than normal because of not speaking for 11 years. "I've always loved you. I always will love you. Believe me. You're it. You're all I'll ever need, ever want. You're mine as I am yours."

Her eyes welled up with tears again and she wiped them away before saying, "You're beautiful, Jake. You're so worth the wait. I love you, too. So much you don't even know."

"Oh but I think I love you more, my mate."

"I would doubt that, wolf-boy."

I laughed at that and went back to kissing her. She seemed to not mind. I'm glad because after waiting as long as I did, I deserve a make-out session with my one and only. It's all I've wanted for five years. I really did love her. I loved her too much to lose her without losing myself as well.

Without her, there would be no Jacob Black. I would be nothing without her. I needed her. I loved her. I wanted her. I craved her. My love for her was overlying a powerful animalistic lust.

After we got that out of our systems, I just held her against me. I was the big spoon, she was the little. God, I loved her. I would wait for her forever. I'd never let anyone take her from me. I loved her. I wanted her. I needed her. I dreamed of her. I yearned for her. Mine.

* * *

EPOV

Oh my, God. I have to tell Jake. He won't be happy. Another Cullen dead. Big brawny one, too. This time, burnt on a stake. Still with a V carved into his forehead.

I phased but heard nothing. That was strange. Where was Jake? Oh, shit. Today's Bella's birthday. He's human. Great and all but we kinda need him. I howled, hoping that he would hear it and not be too busy pleasing his girl to hear.

I was relieved to hear his voice come into my head.

_Embry, kinda busy here..._

_I know. I wouldn't have called if it hadn't been important..._

_Fine what is it?_

_Another Cullen has been killed... Big brawny one this time. Same way, burned, with a V carved into his forehead._

_Why did this have to happen in my mates birthday when I can finally be with her?_

_Someones planning this. I just know it!_

_Fine I'll be there in an hour._

_An hour huh? Whatcha gonna do for an hour?_

_What do you think? _

_I think that you're gonna do some adult things to sweet little innocent Bella._

_Then you'd be correct. _

I laughed at that and he phased out. Now to deal with the rest of the Cullen's. And how to tell the rest of the pack that Jake had phased human again? I guess just let them find out on their own.

* * *

JPOV

After I phased back, Bella walked up to me and hugged me from behind asking me what happened. I shivered from the contact before realizing I was naked once again.

I lost any sensible train of thought when she started to kiss along my shoulders then up my neck.

"What happened?" Bella whispered in my ear, making my heart jump. I growled and I could smell what that did to her. God, I loved her. I wanted her. She loved me. She wanted me.

"Another vamp was killed. But I got us an hour before we hafta meet with the pack so that's good," I growled, very very turned on by her scent and her lips on my neck.

She nodded and then started to nip at my neck, as well as nuzzling it. I growled and turned around, picking her up to where she was face to face. She had a burning look in her eyes and I knew it was reflected in mine.

She leaned forward and captured my lips with her own. I ravished her lips and our tongues tangled together. She clung to my body and moaned. I laid her down on the ground.

"You're not gonna be walking for a little bit, Bells."


	10. Chapter 10:Confronting and Meeting

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made my day! A huge thank you to my beautiful Beta FairyEli! Clap clap clap clap clap clap. Without her, you'd be reading really bad crap. Worse than now even. If that's possible... But anyway, I'm super sorry for not updating sooner. I've gotten in a few _boy _troubles as well and I've been hurting for a while. I hope this makes it all better.**

**JPOV**

Talk about best day ever. I'd kissed my mate, held her, told her I loved her, and taken her all for the first time in one day. Best. Day. Ever. Well a leech died but hell I didn't care. I truly didn't care about any of them.

I told Bella to prepare herself for the onslaught of torture we were about to endure from the pack. True to my word, when we were done, she couldn't walk. So I carried her. Our hour was up and it was time to go meet the pack.

As soon as we reached to where they could see us, the torment started.

"Whooooo! Go Jake!"

"Did the big bad wolf blow down Bella's house?"

"Can't you walk, Bella? Or was that hour too much for ya?"

"Guess the wolf's out now!"

"Don't tell me that was you howling Jake? I thought that was a real wolf!"

"What did Jakey-boy here do to you Bella that you can't walk? Oh wait, I don't wanna know!"

Bella, of course, was mortified but I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," I said, slightly laughing at their creativity. They must have been waiting for this moment and been planning this for years. I was proud of them. But we had matters to be attended to. That and my mate's face was as red as a tomato by the end of their comments.

We all gathered in Paul and Katie's house, Bella sitting in my lap. Katie stole her away for a moment and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear with all the pack talking around me.

Embry clapped a hand on my shoulder and grinned at me. I grinned back, the motion foreign to me after 11 years of not being able to have expressions. It felt good to smile again. As I looked at my mate, bright red cheeks and embarrassed smile, my hands itched to hold her. My wolf begged me to go over there and take her into our arms and keep her there, safe and near us. I cleared my throat and the pack started to take their seats.

The pack either sat on the floor, leaning against their mate's legs while she sat on a seat, in their lap while they sat in a seat, in a seat while their mate leaned against their legs, or on the floor with their mate in their lap.

"Alright, let's get this meeting over with. Bella, honey, c'mere," I said, reaching for her. Paul, who was closest to where she leaned against the wall, gently grabbed her and handed her to me. I sat back in the love-seat and placed her, facing the room, in between my thighs. I wrapped my arms around her and drew my nose up her neck to capture the scent of her. She blushed at the eyes on her. I laughed and placed my hands around her inner thighs.

"Four main things. First, it's Bella's birthday, her 18th nonetheless, so happy birthday, honey. Second of all, hey, I'm human again! Good thing for both Bella and me because I think she was gonna explode soon. Third thing, another Cullen died today. Same way as the other leech and still with the V carved into his forehead. Last one, we're meeting with the Cullen's today in about two hours. Back to the third, any ideas why they're doing it or who's doing it?"

"What about that leech we almost caught 20 years ago? The one that claimed to have a bone to pick with the Cullen's? Wasn't her name Vicky or something?" Embry suggested. I nodded.

"Could be her, finally getting her revenge. Anything else?"

"Didn't the Cullen's mention something about a vampire royalty?When they first moved to Forks? The Vol... Vol... Vol-something-or-other?" Paul asked, trying to remember way back 100 or more years ago.

"I too remember that. We'll mention both of these to the leader when we meet with them. Okay, meet back here in two hours. Break."

And everyone went their separate ways, except Paul and Katie. Most of the wolves wanted to have some _alone time _with their mates. Myself included but Bella was still very sore and still could not walk correctly. So we just walked through the forest, like we used to when I was still a wolf, and just talked. Answering questions that we'd wanted to ask for years. It didn't seem like I had still been a wolf yesterday. I was already so comfortable in my human skin. It felt natural to have her clinging to my back as we walked along the woods I'd known for almost 200 years. I felt complete.

As soon as it had started, our two hours was over and we had to head over to Paul's house. Bella was the only mate coming with us, since this meeting had everything to do with her. I carried her with me like I would a toddler, to the left side of my body, my left arm securing her to me. God, I loved her. She was so brave, so willing to go meet the family of the man who kidnapped her and tortured her for five months if it meant that her friends and her man would be safe.

As we walked toward the border, the pack, half phased, half un-phased, and I smelled and saw the bloodsucking demons. It was the leader, the freaky female, the blonde female, and the blonde male.

"Greetings, Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileute Wolf Pack." the leader said, bowing a little in respect. The freaky female, when Bella came into view and smelling range, gasped and a horrified expression came onto her sparkly face.

"Isabella?! What have you done?! You've ruined yourself! How dare you offer yourself to this mutt!? And you! How dare you take her virginity?! She is not yours to take whenever you please like the rutting animal you are!" she screamed at both of us.

Bella opened her mouth to defend herself and me but I silenced her by handing her over to Embry, one of the wolves not phased. I was not able to defend her last time this leech dared to open her mouth against us. But I would not let it happen again. I stalked up to the border, snarling.

"Do not talk to or about my mate like that! She was mine since I laid eyes on her, she is mine now, she will always be mine. Yes, I took her and she loved every second of it! Do not dare pretend that you know her! Do not even think about thinking that you know what's best for her! I love her more deeply than a bloodsucking killer like yourself could ever dream!" I yelled, growling.

The look on her face was priceless. Shocked and slightly angry. I didn't care. I walked back to where the pack was trying to hold back their laughter. I grinned and quickly grabbed my mate and held her like I had been before the freaky female had opened her mouth. I felt her nose nudge my cheek and I automatically turned my head and captured her lips with mine. It wasn't a chaste kiss but we didn't make a show of it. It was sweet and short. I broke away and whispered how much I loved her. She smiled and nestled into my side as I turned back to the vamps.

"But we did not come here to argue. We came to ask a few questions of you. May we?" I continued. The leader nodded his head, showing that I could continue.

"Do you have any idea on why this is happening or who is doing it?"

"We have two suspects, considering the mark they left behind. It was most likely either the Volturi, the vampire royalties, who have... found out about the potency of your Bella's blood and have come to collect her, or an enemy of our family, Victoria. Our son, Edward, killed her mate about 20 years ago and she's had it out for our family ever since. I do believe you've had the... pleasure of meeting both of them."

"Yes, I do believe we've met. I also believe I have something of his. An arm, perhaps?" I quipped, trying not to laugh. Bella and the pack didn't even try to hold it back. They were laughing so hard, even the wolves.

"Oh, yes. You do. And it's not the only thing I've come to collect either," a voice said from the woods on the Cullen's side.

Edward Freaking Cullen strode out of the forest and beckoned to my mate. His voice smooth, silky and dangerous.

"I'm here to take back what I've rightfully stolen. Isabella, would you save all of us the trouble and just come back to me, my love?"

* * *

**I know, I know! I'm a terrible person for leaving it off there! Tell me what you think! Oh and don't forget to read FairyEli's story, The Blood of A Chaste Warrior! It's AWESOME! I must marry her Jake, but it's too bad he's too dedicated to Bella...**

**Oh well! Until next time! (Hopefully not such a long wait)**

**KAT OUT =^-^=**


	11. Chapter 11: Embarrassing and Telling Off

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! Go check out Daycare Daydreams and The Blood of A Chaste Warrior! With one more ado, my story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. You should know that by now.**

**EPOV(Edward, for the first time)**

Isabella Swan. My reason for existing. She was mine! She had to be mine! Why else would I feel this all powerful tug to her? What I didn't understand was why she loved that dog. I mean, what could that mutt give her? Besides growing old with her eventually, there was nothing I couldn't give her.

I mean, she should've thanked me for what I did. I saved her from living a boring life with her parents, nothing interesting happening. She should worship the ground I walked on. But, alas, she did not. She despised me, via the mutt's mind. I couldn't read her mind but her blood, Sweet Jesus, her blood, it sang to me. I needed it. I craved it.

She could say what she wanted, she was mine. The mutt could do whatever he wanted, she was mine. I had seen in Alice's mind a vision. My beautiful Bella dressed in a flowy designer white gown, her hair pinned back, eyes bright with love for me. All of my family was there, her friends as well. Even the mutt and his pack, he was happy that she was happy even if it wasn't with him. I would see it happen!

When I had smelled her delicious scent three years ago for the first time in eight years, I was so excited to see how grown up she was, but I did not expect for her to be drenched in god-awful wet dog smell. She smelled terrible but underneath that she smelled so sweet.

I tracked her down and found her with another girl, a mate of another wolf aparantly, given the odor surrounding her. But they caught sight of me and quickly walked out. I knew I could quickly catch up but I didn't expect to hear the irate snarls of a wolf. Damn that Jacob Black. Always in the way.

But no matter. He was easily dealt with. A quick snap of the neck and he'd be no more. Then Bella would be mine again. But I did not expect the dog to put up such a fight. He seemed to not be in control of himself. The mutt had won the fight and had stolen my right arm. Bella had run to him immediately and threw her arms around his neck. Disgusting.

I spent the last three years working out a plan to get her back. It was foolproof. There was no way the mutt could do anything about it. I had my bargaining chips and I would use them to get her back. She would be mine!

* * *

**JPOV**

I was one inch away from tearing into that son of a bitch. How dare he even approach my mate. The sentience I had was that she was mine, I'd claimed her. My scent was in her body and the wolf found great pleasure in that knowledge.

Sparkles thought that he could just prance in and take my girl. Well he'd just have to think again. I'd rather sniff Paul's butt than let him take away my Bella. I was frozen in shock at this freak of nature even being in the same vicinity as my mate.

When he'd asked her to come to him, I understandably almost lost control. If it had not been for Bells, he'd be nothing but a pile of ash and sparkles. That's why I called him Sparkles. But anyway, before my wolf could take control, my mate shot me a glare that would have withered a weaker man and turned to face the vamp.

"Listen, Sparkle-boy. I don't care what you say. I ain't yours. I will never be yours. Get over your glittery self and get it through your thick skull. Jake is my mate as I am his. I will never leave him. Never. I don't care what anyone says. He's mine. I'm his," she said, pointing her finger at him.

I couldn't help myself. I turned her around and captured her lips, kissing her deeply. Before I broke away, I raised my hand to her neck and moved her hair so that I could press my fingers against the bite mark I'd, or my wolf I should say, left on her pale skin.

I heard gasps when I did this and was reminded of our audience. Crap.

"Jake?" Embry said, stepping forward to us, "Did that happen this morning?"

I nodded, moving Bella back to my side.

"I didn't think anything of it. It just...happened. Is it a bad thing?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Embry started to answer but his words were covered by the witch's shriek.

"You animal! How dare you gnaw on her neck like the dog you are?! She's not your property!" she screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my pack.

"Collin, Brady, and Jared, you guys go back to Chase's house and get him to mine. Embry and Paul, you two go back to Katie and Lainey. Bells, go with Embry. I'll be just a moment, m'kay?" I asked.

Collin, Brady, Jared, and Paul went along on their way but Embry stayed behind to take Bella to safety. Before she went into Embry's arms, she kissed me deeply. Our tongues tangled, only for a moment before she pressed her head into the crook of my neck, a sign of submission to the wolf. I squeezed her tightly, leaving my scent on her body even more than it already was.

She looked lost in Embry's arms and I found it even harder to let her out of my sight. It pissed me off that these glitterbags were making me leave my mate. Sparkles was going to get it.

"Before we get started, I have something to say, if you don't mind," Sparkles said.

"I do mind but go ahead if it gets me back to my mate faster."

"It matters not what you do. Isabella will be mine. She will love me and she will leave you for me. What can you offer her but a life of hardships? I can give her an eternity of wealth and happiness."

"Just so you know, Sparkle-boy, I can give Bells an eternity of joy and love and warmth. She loves me and I've claimed her. Her scent can't be that potent to you now that mine is mixed in. And it always will be. I've no more to say to you glitterbags," I said, restless to get back to my mate.

"Once she is turned, her scent will go back to the way it was."

"_You will NOT be turning my mate into a freak of nature!"_ I yelled at him, standing on the line where their territory began. He was right there in a flash, all human facade gone._  
_

"You mongrel, you know nothing! She will be mine!" Sparkles yelled right back.

"We can settle this later but right now, we have a real problem. Your 'family' is being killed off and you don't know who's doing it. That is why we're here. They're being killed on my territory. If I had any sense, I'd kill you all right now, but I don't have time for this. My mate is waiting on me," I said. Turning to the leader, I said,"If you find any information on what's happening, I expect to be the first to know."

He nodded and I flung my body around to run as fast as I could toward Paul and Katie's house, desperate for my mates comforting scent and touch.


	12. Chapter 12: Perfection and Beauty

**Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews but he small amount of them has been discouraging... but no matter. I'll still update just maybe not as often as I said I would. Go read The Blood of a Chaste Warrior! It's a great story!**

**Also, I have been going through a tough time and...things aren't really going my way right now. I'm sorry if this affects my writing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**We've been over this. I don't own nothing. Get over it.**

**JPOV:**

I rushed over to Paul's house and aparantly one of them had told Bella that I was coming because she was waiting for me outside. I was halfway to her when she started to run toward me. Our bodies met and our souls rejoiced at the reconnection. God, I loved her.

"I love you, Jake. I love you so much it hurts sometimes," she sighed into the crook of my neck, her body relaxing into me.

"The feeling is mutual, Bells. My heart and soul ache for you. For your touch, your face, your voice, your eyes, your lips, your anything. It's all mine. You know that right?" I said, hugging her body tightly to mine.

She nodded and burrowed deeper into embrace. Just the feel of her finally in my arms again was heaven. They could do anything to me but if I had my mate by my side, I could face the world. God, I loved her. I would do anything for her. I had waited so very long to have her by my side and she was finally here, in my arms and in my heart. My heart had dreamed of her for centuries, but having her with me was better than any dream.

"What did the leech want?" Bella asked, my body stiffening out of habit at the mention of a leech. I relaxed against her.

"Just wanted me to know that he was planning on getting you back. I quickly shot him down but he was pretty persistent. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe," I comforted, kissing up and down her neck. Flowers and cream. Perfectly blended with my scent. Mine.

Just then, Paul and Embry walked out of the house, smirking.

"Sickening. Just sickening. Look at em. All cozied up together. Like two damn lovebirds. Were we that bad when we first imprinted?" Paul commented, looking at Embry who looked happy for us.

"If I recall, Lahote, we were worse," he said, laughing. Paul smirked and I set Bella down, seeing that she could walk again, but kept her close.

Her presence comforted me and I didn't feel like letting her out of my sight just yet. I still had explaining to do and I needed her near to get through it. My mate. My Bella. Mine. Always mine.

It took about thirty minutes to explain to the pack and the imprints what Sparkles and his family had told me and what my suspicions were. I believed that while Sparkles and the witch were crazy, they weren't crazy enough to take on our wolf pack alone. Someone was helping them, whether it was another vampire or someone who knew our secrets, I did not know.

After that, I decided to just take a moment, and hold my mate, my Bella, my un-repayable gift, my treasure. I missed her even if she was right there. I would always need her now that I had her. That's why Sparkles posed such a threat. He wouldn't just hurt the man, he would destroy the wolf which would hurt the entire pack. He couldn't know how much weighed on his plan. If it went through, every man and woman associated with the pack would fall to their knees with the effect of it.

I couldn't afford it. We couldn't afford it.

Before I knew it, it was already nine at night. Bella was fast asleep by my side so I gently raised her, careful not to wake her, and walked over to my house, which I hadn't been in since Bella had come to me. When I opened the door, the musty smell of abandonment attacked my nose. It was a little dusty but it seemed that some of the pack had been here since I hadn't. I could smell very faintly of Paul, Jared, and Katie, but it mostly smelled of me.

Walking to my bedroom, I creaked open the door, cringing at the loud squeak of un-use it gave. Luckily, Bella was passed out. It had been a long day for all. I gently laid her on top of the slightly dusty couch and went to undust the bed. It didn't take long to put new sheets and comforter on the bed and I went to retrieve my mate, still fast asleep on the couch. She looked troubled and her brow furrowed slightly.

Instinctively, I went and picked her up, cradling her against my warmth. She immediately relaxed and her brow smoothed. A surge of male pride went through me at the thought that she missed my touch even in her sleep. When I slipped her under the covers, she woke slightly but she was still half-asleep. When I also got in the bed and dragged her over to me she sighed tiredly and nestled closer to me. I fell asleep that night with a giant grin on my face and slept better than I had in years.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the curtains as my eyes fluttered open to see a brown-haired beauty cuddled next to me, fast asleep. Well I say cuddled, but our bodies were entwined together. Perfect.

My life had never been so perfectly complete.


End file.
